Prologue for Romeo and Juliet
by MythoBoy
Summary: What happens after Romeo and Juliet die? Who is watching? A Prophecy of love? What? Read to Find out!


Prologue For Romeo and Juliet

By: Arturo

**A/N**

** OK I wrote this for Extra Credit for my English class for Romeo and Juliet and my teacher loved it and said it was very Creative. Now I want to see what you guys think! Enjoy!**

****

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Said the Prince walking away and out of the Capulet's Tomb.

"That was so sweet!" Shrieked a giddy Aphrodite as she exited her lovely pink temple, passed by her son Eros without greeting him, and went to share the news-of the tragic love story she had just witnessed-with the other goddesses.

"Ladies! Ladies!" She yelled as she entered Artemis's temple where all the female goddesses were gathered. Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Iris, Nike, Nemesis, Psyche, Eilithyia, Hebe, Hekate, Persephone, Eos, and Artemis herself all gathered in her living room, sitting on chairs or on the floor chatting.

They stopped talking to look at Aphrodite.

"What do you want Aphrodite?" asked Athena pursing her lips.

"The most wonderful thing just happened!" she shrieked giddily.

"Calm down Aphrodite." Said Hestia as the other goddesses covered their ears to block out Aphrodite's shrieking.

"Two people just died!" she said happily.

They all looked at her like she was the craziest goddesses ever. Which most god's and goddesses agreed she was.

"Um Aphrodite, I don't need to be the goddess of wisdom to know that, that's a bad thing." Said Athena 'sweetly.'

The other goddesses nodded agreeing with her.

"No you guys don't get it! It's actually a good thing." She said smiling.

"Aphrodite, how is it ever a good thing when two people die?" Asked Eilithyia goddess of childbirth.

"When they both kill themselves, because the one they love is dead." responded Aphrodite. "So cute!"

Artemis sighed. "And why does that matter Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite pursed her lips. "Because unlike you, they found someone to love and they killed themselves because they can't live with out their other."

"What are you saying Aphrodite?" Yelled Artemis angrily, standing up.

"I'm saying that you don't know a single thing about love, you heartless witch!" Yelled Aphrodite.

"Don't know anything-?" yelled Artemis "I'll show you that I don't know anything." Her Bow appearing in her hand and her quiver on her back.

"Artemis please don't-" Begged Hestia.

"Quiet." Said Artemis nocking an arrow and aiming at Aphrodite.

The goddess of love and beauty smirked. "Well, from your angry face it looks like I'm right you don't know anything about love and you are a heartless witch."

Artemis screamed in rage and shot at the Love goddess.

"Enough!" yelled Hera.

Before the arrow could reach Aphrodite a blue light hit the arrow and it disintegrated.

"Hera is right, that is enough you two." Said Hekate goddess of magic.

"Both of you sit down, now!" Demanded Hera the queen of the god's.

"Fine." Grumbled Artemis.

Aphrodite shrugged and lightly took a seat on a chair.

"Thank you." said Hera. "So what were you saying?"

"I was saying that two people killing themselves, because they can't live without the other is the most romantic thing ever!" Said Aphrodite giggling.

"Sure it is." muttered Artemis.

Aphrodite quickly glared at Artemis and continued to talk. "As I was saying the story of these two is the most romantic tragedy ever!" She shrieked happily.

"And what are these two people's names?" asked Psyche goddess of the soul.

"Romeo and Juliet." Said the love goddess.

Artemis gasped.

"What's wrong?" whispered Athena worriedly.

"Nothing, I-I just need some air." said Artemis standing up and heading out of her temple, leaving the other goddesses behind talking about the tragic couple.

'Romeo, Romeo, It can't be.' Thought Artemis heading straight to her brother temple, Apollo god of music, prophecy, healing, and the sun.

"Apollo!" She yelled as she climbed up the steps and entered his temple.

"Yes little sis?" asked Apollo as he appeared in front of her smiling cockily.

"Agh!" She yelled grabbing him and throwing him against the wall, and grabbing him by his neck.

"Give me that prophecy again!" She growled at him.

"W-what prophecy?" he chocked out.

"Don't play games with me Apollo you know what prophecy I'm talking about, so give it to me!" She yelled smashing him against the wall.

"O-ok! Ok!" He squeaked out.

She let him go, letting him drop to the floor.

He stood up. "Wow sis never knew you were that strong, I'm impressed." he smirked.

"Shut up Apollo and give me the prophecy!" She yelled smacking him.

"Ok, ok. Yeesh bossy." He grumbled as his eyes began to glow as bright as the sun and the room began to increase in temperature. Then he spoke in a deep and soothing voice.

The day shall come,

For you to love.

The One who is near Romeo,

Shall make you his forever.

Love shall finally conquer,

The eternal maiden of Olympus.

Apollo finished his eyes returning to their normal clear blue color.

"No,no,no!" Artemis yelled dropping to the ground in tears.

"Artemis?" asked Apollo gently dropping to his knees to comfort his crying sister.

"Its not f-fair, I-I hate men, it just isn't, it isn't!" She said her voice rising with each syllable.

"Look, Artemis, a prophecy is a prophecy and you can't change what will happen." He said calmly rubbing her back.

"Well I can try!" She yelled suddenly standing up.

"W-what Artemis what are you-" Apollo began to ask, but she cut him off.

"Maybe I don't have to fall in love, maybe before I do I can kill the one near Romeo." She said turning around and running out of Apollo's temple.

"Artemis wait! You shouldn't mess with what the Fates!" He yelled after her.

"I can and I will!" She yelled as she disappeared in flash of silver.

"Artemis…" Whispered Apollo sadly knowing that he may never see his beloved sister ever again.

No one knows how the story ends, but two accounts of how the story may have ended have been written.

One account says that Artemis went after the one who was near Romeo, who was named Benvolio. As she appeared in front of him to strike him dead, they say that as soon as she saw his face she fell in love with him and she fell in his arms in pure bliss.

Another account says that she turned into a bear and went after Benvolio. Benvolio encountering the bear in the woods quickly fled and eluded her. But swift is she the mighty goddess of the hunt caught up with him and attacked him. Sadly as she was to strike him dead she could not, as she saw his fear struck face. Unable to kill him, she changed back into the form of a young woman and she let herself go with him to be married to Benvolio, the person from the prophecy.

Either way, which ever account is true, we know that Artemis the maiden goddess, has finally fallen in love and is no longer a maiden and now lives on the earth with her beloved upon falling in love asked her father, Zeus, to marry them and make him immortal.

_**Sijnc3erely Mythoboy! Hope you loved it! (:**_


End file.
